


We're ridin' and rollin', baby!

by ten_out_of_10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, But just a little, Crack, Dimensions, Doyoung is done with that shit, Fluff and Crack, Haechan is shiny and sassy as always, He's just dense, I mean, I'm drowning in cuteness, I'm not hating on Mark, M/M, Mark is dense and kinda dumb, Mark is whipped, No Smut, PS: The Dreamies got motorcycles ;), Really Bad Humor, Romantic Comedy, YangYang is an Ehrenmann, a bit of angst, apropos we're ridin and rollin, at that point, because we're family friendly, but loud as always, but we don't care, error 404 no straight found, i love them, it think that's about it, it's loud in general, lots of fluff, lucas is whipped, okay, renjun too, that's what happens at 4am after you watched the Ridin' mv, these tags are nonsensual by the way, you better be too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_10/pseuds/ten_out_of_10
Summary: On a fateful day, Mark makes the dumb mistake to fall into a gulley, but is it really a mistake? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Alternatively: Mark finds love in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Mark falls (in one way or another)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosJos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JosJos).



> Sooooo, this is my first fanfiction. Please excuse the typos, english is not my first language, but I'm still trying my best :)  
> Also, I'm a crackhead with a kindergarten sense of humor, so, you better be prepared for bad jokes :D  
> If you want to understand the German insiders, I will explain them at the end (but don't expect too much, they're quite weird).  
> I love having crack conversations with strange people, so please comment if you've got something to say (criticism, maybe some love, random remarks, crack of courrse, I'm open for everything ;)  
> Okaaaaayyyy, that was quite random...  
> Lastly, please show some love for my support and inspiration and proofreader JosJos. She's my other half and has to put up with weird mistakes and no paragraphs :)  
> If someone is even reading that, I mean it really is quite random, the completely thing is reeaaally random...  
> This happens when you watch the Ridin' MV at 4am in the morning :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> Love, Alex

Mark has always been an unlucky dude. 

He couldn’t even remember when his bad luck had begun. 

When he was at the age of six, he played badminton with one of his friends and ended up with a broken leg (not even he knew what had happened). 

When he was ten, he just walked down the hallway of his school when he slipped and his trousers ripped and with his luck, he was wearing his old Winnie the Pooh boxers his grandma got him for Christmas. 

When he was fourteen, he gathered all his confidence to tell his crush he liked her, just to find out she got together with another guy just a few hours ago. 

And when he was sixteen, there wasn’t a day his clothes were clean after school because he always had the food he initially wanted to eat on his white shirt. 

Now, Mark was in college and usually he would fall out of bed in the morning, being too late to have breakfast so he would just grab anything (with his luck ketchup or something like that) and run to the bus stop, often just seeing the back lights of the bus because he was a few seconds too late. Then he would curse and run and of course it would start to rain so when he arrived on campus, his clothes were soaking wet. 

These days he was already used to his bad luck even though it certainly was frustrating to drop the ice cream he bought or to be a scaredy cat when doing sports where balls were involved. 

Mark had tried to convince himself that all of these occasions were just accidents, and he could almost believe it if it wasn’t for all the struggles he had to face every single day. At this point Mark simply couldn’t think of his bad luck as mere coincidence anymore and he tried to avoid the other students so that no one got involved in one of his unlucky situations because he was not only unlucky, but also extremely clumsy, which of course didn’t help one bit with his problem.

But there were a bunch of brave people he could call his friends, well, he would even call them his family since his parents were always out for business reasons. 

He would hang out with them during college, but also afterwards and usually they would have lunch together even though there was a high risk of having food spilled all over them like today for example. Mark didn’t have a good feeling as soon as the cafeteria lady put a ton of tomato soup onto his plate and he contemplated about just leaving it there for Johnny to eat, but said man said, that he should just walk really carefully and everything would be alright. 

Well, guess what, it wasn’t. 

It took him three steps, three fucking steps and then he slipped and the tomato soup was all over his clothes, his face and his hair. He himself basically looked like a tomato, which the other students probably thought as well, because the whole cafeteria was filled with laughter. Mark really wasn’t surprised anymore, but damn, he silently cursed Johnny who had a hard time holding back his laughter himself. Fortunately, his other friend, Taeyong, was there, holding his hand out to pull him up. 

Taeyong was like the mother of the group because he was really caring and he also cooked for them. “Are you ok, Mark?” he asked in a calm and concerned voice, “Let’s get you some fresh clothes and wash your face and hair.” 

Taeyong placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder and lead the embarrassed boy out of the cafeteria leaving Johnny behind who gulped when Taeyong turned his head slightly to throw him a glare. In the boy’s restroom the both of them tried their best to wash his hair but the tomato soup decided to be a bitch so it didn’t work out the way they wanted it to. As this wasn’t new for Mark, he always had some extra clothing in his locker so Taeyong texted his boyfriend Jaehyun and asked him to bring Mark’s clothes. The rest of the day was suspiciously quiet and Mark thought that maybe, just maybe he had enough bad luck for the rest of the day.

***

After their lectures their group of friends went to Taeyong’s place because he wanted to cook them dinner and while Jaehyun stayed in the kitchen to help him, the others settled in the living room where they played a live and death game of Mario Kart (yes it was that deep). 

Mark was totally fascinated how Ten was bitching about literally everybody in their goddamn school while maintaining his first place with Peach.

“And then I said, bitch, these earrings with that shirt are a no-no. And do you know what she answered? She said she knew enough about fashion. I had to laugh, because that certainly wasn’t the case so I thought it was a joke … And then she was mad at me, can you actually believe that? I just wanted to help the poor soul, so ungrateful – “ 

He was interrupted in his rant by Taeyong, who called for dinner and the others had to laugh seeing Ten sulking. Johnny put his arms around him and pecked his lips making Ten smile so it wasn’t serious and Mark felt the love towards his friends leaving a warm feeling in his chest. 

Later on, Ten wanted ice cream and had the great idea to decide the person who had to go and buy it by doing rock, paper, scissors. It was literally no surprise that Mark lost and he tried to ignore the look of mischief Ten was giving him. 

“Hurry up darling, I need some sugar after all I had to endure today!” he said while sighing dramatically and doing a dying swan move, as if the innocent soul of his had to bear with all the injustice of this world. Mark let out a sigh but kept quiet. 

“Please be careful on your way and take the shortest path!” Taeyong said, a worried expression on his statue-like face, when Mark left the house.

He wanted to take the shortest path, he really did, but today there were signs that one was not allowed to use it. Mark only realized that when he bumped into one of those signs, cursing under his breath because his forehead hurt but still he was grateful that his glasses were intact. 

So he decided to take another path and was walking carefully, while the sun was setting at the horizon, colouring the not-so busy streets of the city in beautiful, calming golden light. And even Mark himself felt like he was glowing like a little sun. 

He looked around and then crossed the street, when Johnny sent him a meme of Ten, looking dramatically into the camera. Mark laughed and continued crossing the street, still looking at this masterpiece of a meme, when suddenly he didn’t step on solid ground anymore but into nothing. He could only scream when in his high pubertal voice when he fell into the gulley, while the darkness around him welcomed him with open arms. Then he passed out. 

***

It was dark.

That was the first thing Mark realized when he came to his senses. It was dark, and it was kind of cold and humid. First he was confused. How did he end up here and why was his body aching as if he was an old man? And that was when it hit him. 

He fell into a fucking open gulley. Silently cursing himself for getting distracted earlier he tried moving his limbs to check if they were alright. Fortunately, he was more or less okay, but where were his stupid glasses? Because it was still dark he got onto his knees to search for them with his hands. He shifted and then he heard it, a crack of breaking glass. In horror he froze in place thinking to himself that he really couldn’t be that unlucky, but guess what, he in fact was. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” he muttered trying to keep his cool. This wouldn’t have happened if it hadn’t been for Ten’s dramatic ass… 

Well, at least his eyesight wasn’t that bad, he wore the glasses, because there were always flies getting into his eyes (yes it happened quite a lot and don’t ask why). He sighed again, then he stood up and turned the flashlight of his phone on, it actually survived even though there were lots of cracks on the screen.

He looked up to see the gulley, but all he could see was darkness. He had to find another way out. Letting his gaze wander he saw it: a light at the end of the tunnel.  
Wait … a light at the end of the tunnel?! 

Oh shit, did that mean he was actually dead? Was this really the end? It would explain why his body seemed fine, he fell down a freaking gulley, of course he was dead. But this couldn’t be the end!

Mark had so many things he still wanted to experience. He wanted to be with his friends, graduate, travel, yes, as cheesy as it sounds, he also wanted to fall in love. 

And what a pathetic way to die… what would be on his gravestone? Died because of a meme. Rest in dumbness. He could actually see that, with his non-existent luck… 

Ok, maybe he should stop panicking for a second. Maybe he could talk to somebody in charge of the afterlife? There must be someone in charge of it, otherwise the dead would be wilding, he thought. 

So he slowly started going into the direction of the light. It became brighter the closer he got to it. And then he heard voices. Not like voices in the head or something like that, well at least he hoped so, but voices coming from the light. 

“Chenle, that’s unfair! I wanted to be Peach this time, why can’t you be Daisy?” a voice screamed in a whiny tone. 

Were those the dead? Mark was confused as why they would talk about Mario Kart, but continued walking anyway. 

The light was so bright he had to close his eyes and when he opened them again, there was a face, a beautiful face to be exact and Mark couldn’t look away. He knew, this had to be an angel, because he seemed to be glowing in the light and he was just so beautiful, no, beautiful couldn’t even describe it. He was absolutely ethereal even with this shocked expression of his.  
Mark shook his head, this was serious, he had to concentrate. 

“How did you get here?” the angel asked in a voice that was as sweet as honey.

“Okaaaaaayyy so umm hi, I am Mark”, he began, obviously not being smooth,” you probably know that as an angel, sorry. Please, I don’t want to die, can you bring me back to life? I know this is not how the whole afterlife thing works, but I need to go back, even if it’s just to kill Ten. Wait, no, I didn’t mean it like that, I am really a good person and this was all just an accident! You know, I saw this meme and then I kinda fell into this open gulley, I know that was stupid, but I didn’t want this to happen and I want to live, maybe adopt a dog and graduate and, I’m sure the dead are chill people and all, but can you let me off just this one time, beautiful angel?!”

All of this came out in an incredible speed and now the angel looked even more confused. 

“Did you bump your head onto a wall, or have you escaped from a fucking madhouse?!” he asked and, holy fuck, did the angel just curse?! 

Now Mark was extremely confused. Something seemed quite off, so he started to look around and found himself being in what seemed to be a game room and a garage at the same time. On the one side of the big room, there was a huge TV with a sofa and tons of cushions in front of it and on the other side, there were three motorcycles. 

All in all, everything was certainly not what Mark expected when thinking about heaven. He thought there would be nature and, well maybe a brighter vibe or something like that. 

“Yo, I thought heaven would be more heaven-ish”, he mumbled not-so quietly, when he realised, he and the angel weren’t the only ones in the room. There were two boys sitting on the big couch with controllers in their hands. Were those the dead? He expected them to look, well kinda less alive, but who was he to make assumptions about things like that?

The angel and the two other boys were wearing orange outfits like those dudes who fixed cars. No lie, according to Mark, it kinda looked hot, even though he didn’t know how that was even possible. The angel in front of him that looked at him quite judgingly looked especially hot. Like, really hot. 

Mark shook his head and tried to focus again. Anticipating that he would help him, he looked at the angel again. 

“Dude, did something hit you in the head? Or is it a mental illness? Does this look like the fucking afterlife to you or what? And you still owe me an answer, how the heck did you find this place?” The angel said lifting an eyebrow and Mark was even more confused. 

He decided it was the best to find out if he was dead or at least dreaming by slapping himself hard in the face. It hurt and the two guys on the couch giggled. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I – you see there was this open gulley and I was distracted by this meme… and then I fell into the gulley and I thought I was dead because I came from the tunnel there and you probably know the whole ‘the light at the end of the tunnel thingy’ and yeah, wow, I sound so stupid and – “, he was interrupted by the angel, no the angel-like boy, in front of him. 

“Wait, you said, you came from there?” The beautiful boy pointed at the open door leading to the tunnel through which Mark had entered the room. Mark nodded and the boy frowned. 

“But that is impossible. The gulley is a dead end. You’re obviously lying. Well, if you don’t want to tell us the truth, we’re going to take a look at the CCTV footage, Chenle?” 

The smaller one of the two boys sitting on the sofa sighed and threw his controller away, hitting the other one unintentionally. The taller boy yelped, more surprised than hurt and the small boy, Chenle, let out a high-pitched laughter. Giving Mark a mischievous grin, he made his way over to the pretty boy in front of Mark and handed him a tablet. Chenle blew his black wavy hair out of his forehead and stood next to Mark in case Mark tried to escape.

The pretty boy mumbled a “Thanks” and looked at the footage. Mark also peeked at the screen. 

One could see the end of his not-so elegant fall and how he lied on the ground unconsciously for a bit. Then you could see him breaking his glasses, wow, that wasn’t embarrassing at all, and him walking out of the camera frame. 

The guys’ jaws dropped, trying to comprehend what they just saw. Then they looked at him as if he was an alien race with magic powers or something like that. Mark wanted to laugh at their faces, but he wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed either. 

Then the tall boy, who seemed to be the youngest of them, looked at him with big eyes. “Wow, you fell out of nowhere, this is so exciting, do you have like superpowers or magic or I don’t know, are you maybe a ghost like in a film?” After saying that, he carefully touched Mark with his finger, just to find out that Mark wasn’t a ghost. 

Mark felt someone’s gaze on him and looked up, just to see a pair of beautiful eyes staring at his and for Mark it felt like time stopped and the angel-boy and he were the only people existing until the boy broke their eye-contact. 

“Ok, I’m a bit sorry I yelled at you earlier, but I mean you seemed crazy, well you still do and nobody can find this place and yeah, I mean, it wasn’t my fault but let me make it up to you, I’ll help you get back to where you come from. What’s the city called? Oh and I’m Donghyuk by the way, but everyone calls me Haechan, and these guys are Chenle and Jisung.”

Haechan, well Mark had to agree that this guy reminded him of the sun. He was almost glowing with his golden skin and – oh god, he smiled at Mark for the first time– when he smiled, the surroundings seemed to be brighter. God Mark, can you focus for a damn second. 

“I’m from Seoul”, he answered, surprising the other three. 

“But … we are in Seoul right now”, Haechan said confused but then he shrugged. “Come with us, we’ll take you home.”

Jisung and Chenle whined because they wanted to play with the “Warlord”(Mark had no idea, why they called him with such a weird name) . Haechan smacked their heads making them let out a yelp (Chenle’s so high that Mark’s ears hurt). Then he followed them to the motorcycles and when Haechan gave him a helmet, it hit him that he would ride on such a thing. 

“You’re kidding right? We’re gonna walk, aren’t we?” he asked nervously. 

Haechan laughed and the beautiful sound distracted Mark for a bit. “What do you think, dear? Do you think these are just for decoration?”

Mark stopped functioning, when he heard the word “dear”, but he still kind of got what Haechan said and felt like the dumb bitch he was. Haechan got way too close to him to put on the helmet and Mark swore, he stopped breathing right there and then. 

Haechan already was on his motorcycle, gesturing him to sit behind him and put his arms around his waist. Mark was really nervous, but just because he would ride a motorcycle for the first time or at least he tried to convince himself that this was the only reason. 

Chenle must have seen the hesitation. “Trust us Mark, we’re not doing this for the first time. We’re riding and rolling, baby!” he screamed happily. 

Mark sat behind Haechan and put his arms around his waist, holding him tighter, when the boy started the engine. And it was probably just the adrenaline, but Haechan’s heart was beating rapidly, just as fast as Mark’s. 

***

There were heading to the street where Mark lived when Mark got a feeling that something wasn’t right and when they arrived, he saw what the feeling was for. 

His small, slightly old house simply didn’t exist. He looked around to see, if they were at the right place, and yes it was his street and the other houses looked the same, but where his house was supposed to stand there was a little supermarket. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe he hit his head too hard when he fell? Was he still unconscious? 

“Guys, am I tripping or is that a supermarket?” he asked and again, they looked at him as if he came straight from a madhouse. 

“Shouldn’t you know that? You didn’t take any drugs right?” Haechan asked, furrowing his brows. 

“I know that sounds really weird, but my house should be there. And no, I didn’t take any drugs. I just had some cheesecake earlier. Wait can you get high from cheesecake?” Mark began to panic; he should’ve asked Taeyong what was in the fucking cheesecake. Taeyong, maybe he was still there. 

“Guys, can we go somewhere else, I might know a place!” he exclaimed and they all drove to Taeyong’s house, and it was still there. Mark slowly began to calm down when he saw the familiar old house with the white fences. He slowly went to the door to ring the bell while the others waited a few metres away from him. 

He heard someone opening the door, but what he saw caught him slightly off-guard. In front of him was a man in his fifties wearing his PJs even though it was probably noon by now and he smelled like fast food and sweat and overall not very fresh. This certainly wasn’t Taeyong, not even thirty years in the future was that Taeyong. 

“I don’t need anything, sell your crap somewhere else”, the man burped. 

He wanted to shut the door close when Mark found the courage to ask “I’m sorry to bother, but I am searching for a man called Taeyong. He has got blond hair, is not very tall and overall very attractive, but kinda like beautiful young single mum… do you know something about him?” Wow Mark, that description was really helpful. 

“See kid, I don’t know this Taeyong guy and I’ve lived here for thirty years now, so he’s probably not from around here”, the man yawned, ”and now excuse me, I need to take a nap.” And with that he just slammed the door into Mark’s face. A bit dumbfounded, he walked back to the others and they were shocked and confused to hear his news, but seeing the sincere desperation in Mark’s face, they knew he wasn’t lying. 

“How about you coming with us first and then we’ll find a solution together while grabbing something to eat?” Chenle said giving him a sympathetic look and as if on cue Mark’s stomach started to growl. 

“Dude, maybe he’s part of an alien race and he’s just pretending to be human. That would be so dope; can you take me to your home?” Jisung added and got smacked at the head by Haechan.

***

They were living together in a big modern house. 

So big Mark would probably get lost, if he had to find a room, but the Dreamies (that’s how they called their group of friends) said there were many more people living there so it didn’t feel that big. According to Haechan, the Dreamies included three other boys, but Norenmin (that’s how he jokingly called the trio, apparently Haechan had nicknames for everything) wasn’t at home right now.

They showed him around the mansion and Mark broke a vase that was probably more expensive than his whole existence while following a fast moving Chenle. Until they found a way to bring him back home he would sleep in Haechan’s room, since he was the only one sleeping alone. 

What a great idea, he couldn’t even look at Haechan without almost having a heart attack, but hey, sleeping with him in one room sounded completely easy. Did they want him to die because he saw their secret hideout? 

“Why don’t you shower Mark? We can give you some clothes, after that we’ll eat and then you can take a rest”, Jisung said and Mark seriously hadn’t heard a better idea since the time Johnny invented a helmet to which you could attach sodas and drink from a straw without moving an inch, the good old times… 

He should try to call his friends later. Mark went to shower and Haechan brought him clothes from a guy called Jeno, because Haechan’s clothes were too small for him. Then he excused himself to ask one of the others to cook. Mark sighed while the warm water ran down his body, when he dressed himself he saw that there were some bruises and blue spots on his legs and arms, but he seemed alright for a boy that had just fallen down a freaking gulley. He felt better after taking a shower and went downstairs, exactly the way he was told to go, but guess what, he still managed to get lost on the way.

Frustration came over him, didn’t he just turn right? Why was he at an unknown part of the mansion then? He cursed, well that was just his luck. He tried to turn around when he met the gaze of a good-looking guy. Ok, why was everyone here so good-looking? Was it because of their diet? Because it certainly wasn’t normal. 

“Who are you and why the heck are you wearing my clothes?”, the guy said in a calm voice. 

“Um, I’m Mark. You must be Jeno. Haechan gave me your clothes, sorry, and I got lost searching for the kitchen, I don’t have clothes right now, not because I’m a beggar or because I normally go around naked, wait forget that…” Mark really knew how to embarrass himself. 

There was a silence and then Jeno smiled. “It’s alright man, come with me. I’ll show you the way.”

When they entered the kitchen there was the smell of meat making Mark’s stomach growl loudly again. 

“Mark! There you are, I was just about to search for you in case you were too incompetent to find the way”, Haechan said in a mocking tone. Mark laughed nervously. 

“I just took my time with showering, how could I get lost, when you told me the way several times…” Then he saw an unfamiliar figure frying meat. 

“This is Yangyang, he was the only one I could find to cook something for us”, Jisung said slightly nervous, but Mark didn’t know why. 

“Last time he almost burnt down the whole kitchen while cooking”, Chenle explained with a giggle. Wow, that was really calming. 

They still sat down at the table and Yangyang placed something he called “Schnitzel” on their plates. It looked like fried meat and smelled amazing he had to say. 

“Jo Bruder, Schnitzel auf meinen Nacken!”, he said in a foreign language and Mark looked at him questioning.

“He’s just saying it’s on him, don’t ask why though. Ever since he came back from visiting his friends in Germany, he’s not the same anymore and keeps saying weird stuff like this ... and sometimes we can hear him cry, because there is no recycling. He says, his heart breaks every time he has to throw a bottle into the dustbin”, Chenle mumbled. That explained absolutely nothing, but Mark just silently ate his Schnitzel. Man, at this point he was so hungry, he could practically eat anything.

***

It was past midnight, but Mark couldn’t sleep at all. 

It had started to rain and raindrops fell softly on the roof. Maybe it could have been calming, but Mark just couldn’t bring himself to drift to the wanted sleep and by Haechan’s uneven breathing he knew that the boy also wasn’t calm. He shifted nervously in the bed across from Mark, probably having a nightmare and Mark’s heart sank, when he heard him whimper. 

He decided it would be the best to wake him up, so he quietly made his way to Haechan’s bed, when he suddenly bumped his toe. Suppressing a scream he jumped on one foot, lost his balance and fell right onto Haechan’s bed making said boy jolt upright. Surprised, he looked at him and Mark tried to explain himself but then, he saw the boy’s teary eyes and decided, it wasn’t the right moment. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked worried, his dying toe completely forgotten for the moment. The boy looked so vulnerable, something couldn’t be right, and even though Mark only knew him since today, he couldn’t bear to see him sad. 

“It’s just, would you mind sleeping in my bed tonight? I know, it’s a huge favour to ask to basically a stranger, but I just can’t be alone right now, please?” That was not the sassy Haechan Mark had talked to earlier. Mark decided he wanted to call this soft and vulnerable Haechan Donghyuk. 

With a nod he slid under the blankets and Donghyuk snuggled closer to him, Mark just held him in his arms and that was the moment, with the warmth of Donghyuk beside him, when he finally was able to sleep.

***

“Good morning Cinderella, sun’s up, food’s ready and half of the day has already passed. Time to get up”, a voice sang loudly, cracking in the middle of the sentence. 

Mark snuggled deeper into the blanket to the warmth beside him that felt so comforting, not wanting to wake up. He slept so well, but suddenly the blanket was ripped off of his body and left him freezing. 

“You know what they say: You snooze, you lose. And I don’t lose, so get your asses out of this bed. My handsome face needs some nutrients, so that I look even more stunning than I already do”, the voice continued and Mark knew it was no use trying to sleep again, so he shot his eyes open and was met with an unfamiliar, tall-ass dude. 

“Just for your information Lucas, it’s the sleeping beauty, not Cinderella and what the fuck are you doing here?”, Haechan mumbled sleepily and Mark’s dumb-as-shit heart almost jumped in his chest, when he saw how cute he looked, with his messy morning hair and a big white shirt. 

“Ok sorry, but first you were sleeping, but I couldn’t see a beauty here, and second, Jungwoo was worried you wouldn’t get something for breakfast, so he asked me to wake you up. You know I can’t say no to him, not when he’s looking at me with those cute puppy eyes –“ 

“Yeah ok we get it, you’re whipped for your friend to whom you still couldn’t confess to, how dramatic. I’m almost crying hearing this tragedy. And can you dumb bitch leave us alone? We want to get dressed, you know?” Haechan grumbled, yup, he was back to his normal attitude. 

Lukas flipped his non-existent long hair and stomped out of the room, mumbling “Jaemin was right, when he said there was no use in raising kids.” 

After he was gone Haechan said good morning to him, obviously trying to avoid the topic of last night and Mark knew, he shouldn’t push him into talking about it. So he did what he could do best: babbling awkward and embarrassing nonsense. 

“So umm did you sleep well? Never mind, do you want to shower? Where can I dress, oh, and can you lend me some clothes from Jeno again? I think your clothes wouldn’t fit, not because you’re tiny, your size is really cute like your hair, no wait, did I say that out loud, forget what I said before.” He had to take in some fresh air, because he said all of that in one go and it was even more embarrassing than he thought. 

“Okaaayyyy, let’s start over, good morning.” He laughed nervously, his face probably being in a dark shade of red by now. 

Haechan grinned. “Are you always that talkative, dear? I know I’m overwhelming, but good morning to you too.” And Mark once again malfunctioned when he heard the word “dear”, hoping the floor would just swallow him alive at this moment. 

***

Mark was frustrated. 

He was frustrated and there were three reasons for that. 

The first one was that his phone died of low battery yesterday, which he of course only realised right now. So he couldn’t call his friends and let them know that he in fact was still alive.

Secondly, he had no idea how to get back home, even though after breakfast he was brought back to the Dreamies’ weird underground hideout, this time with Jeno and Jaemin, a guy with shiny blue hair who had definitively too much coffee to drink. Mark realized, that the basement indeed was something like a game room-garage with the air of an expensive club. There he was, sitting on a couch with the Dreamies, trying to figure out how to solve his problem, while sitting way to close to a certain boy. 

Bringing him to the third cause of his frustration, said boy was way too close for him to be able to even think properly. He got way too distracted by the way Haechan pouted while thinking and how he smelled like flowers and honey and, gosh, he needed to focus. 

“Mark? Mark, has your system shut down? Shall I reboot you?” Chenle asked, fake-worry plastered on his face. Mark diverted his eyes from Haechan’s face. 

“What did you say? Sorry, I am probably still tired…”, he said, a bit too fast to convince the others. Jisung shot him a knowing look. And well, as if on cue, Mark got as red as a tomato.  
“What I said was: Can you explain how you got here once again? Maybe we missed something.” 

So that’s what Mark did, he began talking about how he lost rock, paper, scissors and had to buy ice cream, then how he had to take a different path and how he was distracted by a meme and fell right into the open gulley. The others thought about his story for a bit. 

“You know, it’s weird how the gulley was open. When we got this place, we paid the workers to completely close and this place, not even water can get here when it rains. So how could you just fall through it? Dude, I wouldn’t even believe you if I didn’t see you fall on the CCTV…”, Chenle said his thoughts out loud. “Maybe we should look at the gulley ourselves? Let’s get the ladder!” 

And that’s what they did. They got to the part of the tunnel, right underneath were the gulley should be and then they climbed the ladder. Nope, the gulley was completely sealed up. And Mark definitely didn’t lose enough weight to fit through one of the small cracks on the left side of it. He sighed, this wouldn’t work.

***

They were in the library. One might ask, why they were there. 

Well, Jisung thought, they could search for books about travelling worlds or some similar science-fiction crap and they all seemed to know the right person for that. 

Hence, twenty minutes later they were in the library with a not-so tall dude, who seemed to judge them quite hard. His name was Renjun and by his accent, Mark concluded that he must be a foreigner like him.

Finally, the Dreamies were complete and Mark had the pleasure to experience them to the fullest. 

“You are saying, that this dude”, Renjun shot Mark a judgemental glare,” this completely random dude, no offence, is from another dimension and he came to our world by falling through a freaking gulley?! Guys, I’m just asking for this one time and for your own sake, how much time did you spend with Lucas and Jungwoo? And did they give you, I don’t know, suspicious-looking food or drinks?” 

Chenle pouted. “Injunnie, we are serious. You know us, we are no madmen.” Renjun looked at him, if possible, in an even more judging way. 

“First of all, you are no men. And secondly, you guys are quite crazy … I remember that time, when you and Jisung waited at the door, because you thought, Jisung could perform magic after he ‘talked’ to a snake and you thought it was only a matter of time until a letter from Hogwarts would arrive…”

“That was ages ago!” Chenle mumbled while he and Jisung became dark red. 

“That was literally two weeks ago…” Haechan laughed. “But Injunnie, we are actually serious, let me show you something.” 

And then he showed the boy the CCTV-footage. At first, Renjun seemed shocked, but then he offered them his help and that was the reason why, an hour later, Mark was completely exhausted with looking through books and trying to keep his distance from this angel in human form. Said angel was still sassy, but after their night, he looked at Mark in a much fonder way and you could feel that there was some bond forming between the two boys. 

After he looked through some books and not really finding useful information (of course because there was no useful information, not because he was distracted by a pretty boy), Mark remembered his phone, his only connection to his home and he asked Haechan, if they could buy a charger. Haechan seemed relieved, probably also bored from flipping through all those books, so they excused themselves, hopped on the motorcycle, Mark’s arm tight around Haechan’s waist, and went to a shop.

***

Mark was standing in front of a shelf with electronic stuff when an unfamiliar voice shouted. “Mark, I almost lost hope you would find your way here!”

Mark turned around, confused, why somebody would know him. He locked eyes with a tall brown-haired boy, who seemed quite fragile, but also very pretty. Mark got the feeling the boy wasn’t just happy because he made it into the shop, he must mean something else. Mark frowned. The boy seemed a bit familiar though, but he had no idea from where he would know someone from here. 

“Who are you? And how do you know me?”, he asked and the boy smiled. 

“Of course you don’t remember, it’s been a while, Mark. I was hoping you would come here sooner, but I guess the right moment wasn’t here yet… But now you’re here, how exciting!” His smile became even broader, but Mark was still trying to process what he just had said. 

“What do you mean?”, he asked, confusion written all over his face. 

“You’ll find out soon, when you’re ready. But believe me, you are here for a reason. Someone precious to me did something dumb to you in the past, but it will be resolved soon. Oh, and I am Winwin by the way, I’ll try to help you in getting back home.” 

When Mark heard the word ‘home’ , he knew that this Winwin guy knew more than a normal person did, he needed to find out more… 

“Mark, did you get lost searching for something as simple as a charger?” Haechan yelled from somewhere behind one of the shelves. Distracted, Mark turned around for a second, trying to make out the direction, in which Haechan was. 

When he turned back to where Winwin should be, he saw no one, the guy had disappeared in mere seconds. Mark sighed, knowing that this was not the last time they would meet. 

***

He found Haechan near a shelf with dog plushies, looking absolutely adorable with a pout on his soft pink lips. 

Mark tried to shake himself from the daze and stop staring, when the other boy looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Just with that Mark turned red again, obviously because it was hot in the shop (though air-conditioned). 

“Okaayyy, let’s go, it’s a bit hot here, isn’t it?” he laughed awkwardly. 

Then he remembered what had happened before and he told Haechan about his weird encounter with this Winwin guy. Haechan made it hard for him to focus because he distracted him (probably unintentionally) by playing with Mark’s hands and brushing them softly with his fingers. His beautiful eyes became wider and wider with every word coming out of Mark’s mouth. 

This was certainly unexpected, Haechan thought, well, everything was kinda unexpected with a guy that freaking fell through a closed gulley into another dimension. Haechan knew his parents would have already dragged him, and probably Mark as well, to the next madhouse by now. But after all that had happened, he had the feeling that he could trust Mark, even though he just met him. 

“You know, after all that stress, why don’t we go for some ice cream?” Haechan suggested, a wide grin on his face. Mark had to smile as well, he really wanted some ice cream, and if that meant he could spend some more time with Haechan, well, he wasn’t complaining.

***

“This is sweet!” Mark exclaimed, licking his biscuit-flavoured ice cream. It was quite warm in the park, where they had settled under a big tree, enjoying the shade. 

“It’s ice cream, you dork, what did you expect?” Haechan asked mockingly, but with a little laugh and a warm smile on his face, making Mark’s stomach feel all tingly. 

They decided, they should get to know each other better and so they asked a lot of questions. Mark felt really comfortable, talking to the (he came to know) younger guy and he could see, that the other one felt just the same way. It was a healing time, after all that had happened the day before. Haechan was asking Mark about his life in Canada and how it came that he lived in a dorm now and Haechan told Mark about his favourite place and hideout in Seoul, which was a secret nobody knew, well, expect for Mark now (he would always go there when his life was a mess). 

But both of them wanted to know so much more. 

They were laying on the grass with they’re eyes closed, when Mark felt the urge to look at the pretty boy right beside him, so he opened his eyes, just to see Haechan’s beautiful face, only a few centimetres away from him. He noticed something.

“Um, Haechan? You’ve got some ice cream at the corner of your lips.” 

“Oh, thanks, Mark.” Haechan sat up and tried to rub it off, but he couldn’t do it, so Mark sat up as well. 

“Wait, let me help you…” He got closer to the younger one and with his thumb, he carefully rubbed the ice cream off of Haechan’s face, not really thinking about the cheesy move he just did. Because, to be honest, Mark was just a little bit dense sometimes. 

What was completely unexpected was Haechan’s face turning into a dark shape of red, this one time actually being at a loss of words. Mark still had his thumb at the corner of Haechan’s lips when he froze as their gazes locked. He felt as if there was not enough air getting into his lungs, looking at those eyes that probably shined brighter than the stars at this moment. So they sat there, staring at each other, being just mere centimetres away from each other. 

Out of control, Mark began to lean in with Haechan still frozen. He was getting closer, as if pulled to the younger by invisible strings like a puppet.


	2. A dude in a supermarket, a bunny and other weird coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mark find a way back?  
> Will he find sunshine?  
> And most importantly, will Lucas confess his undying love for Jungwoo?

He was almost there, but then there was a loud noise, well to get more into detail, it was Twice’s song ‘Fancy’ and Mark’s brain actually stopped working for a second while Haechan pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Where the heck are you guys? Did you just let us search alone in the library to do something fun? Renjun forced me to read a book! That’s so unfair! Do I look like I wanted to read a book? Me out of all people!” Chenle screamed in a high-pitched voice, whining at the same time. 

Haechan sighed. “Let’s meet at the dorm, okay? It’s late anyways.” 

With shock, Mark realised that it was indeed late, the sun was beginning to set at the horizon. They stood up and went to the motorcycle, ignoring what had happened just minutes ago. Or what could have happened…

***

Like most of the time (he had to admit, it was his natural state of being), Mark was confused. 

Was it the sun? Or was it that everything was too much for him lately? Or did he like Donghyuk? Gosh, he had no idea, maybe he just got confused because the boy was extremely pretty and got kissable lips, yes, it was probably just that. 

“Are you alright, Markie?”, said boy asked him, giving Mark a heart attack with the nickname and shining like the fucking sun in the light of sunset. Mark cursed himself for staring. 

“Yes, I was just thinking about that Winwin guy… Have you ever heard about him before?”   
The Dreamies shook their heads and frustration began to creep into Mark’s mind. Suddenly Chenle’s face brightened up.

“We may not know him, but I might know somebody who does!” 

“You’re not talking about our bunny, are you?” Renjun sighed. Guess what, Mark was confused again, but Haechan noticed it and kindly explained. 

“You see, there is this guy called Doyoung. He is our friend, or at least I would say so, but he always wants to kill us when we do some crap and he has to help us out… so yeah, he’s probably annoyed, but he can help us out, he probably knows everyone in Seoul… He’s out of town right now, but he’ll come back in a few days.” 

Mark was a bit disappointed, but he had to think positive. This was the best chance to get a hold of this Winwin guy.

***

It was quite late when Mark entered the room after taking a long ass shower. 

He felt way better and the exhaustion began to kick in so immediately, he went to his bed and got under the blankets. Haechan seemed to be asleep and when Mark started to drift off, he was surprised to hear a soft whisper from his bed. 

“Hey Mark, I know it’s late and I don’t want to bother you, but would you mind sleeping in my bed again? I think I can sleep better with you here… Of course you don’t have to…” 

But Mark was already slipping under the blankets of Haechan’s bed, concerned as to why the younger had sounded so insecure. Haechan turned around to face him, even though he couldn’t see him. He was so close, Mark could feel his breath on his skin. 

“Thank you Markie, it’s just, I feel safer with you here, sorry that was random… I’m just happy you’re here…”, he mumbled sleepily. Marks heart began to flutter in a way that just couldn’t be considered as healthy. 

“You know, Hyukie, I’m happy as well, and if you want, we can keep sleeping like this, I don’t mind.” 

But Donghyuk was already asleep, his breathe even and, what Mark couldn’t see in the dark, a soft smile on his lips. Mark kept listening to his soft breathing while drifting off to dreamland, he felt warm, and he felt something else, something he couldn’t name at the moment.

***

It was still dark, when Mark woke up by a restless Haechan, who threw himself from one side to the other. 

First Mark was confused, but soon he realised that the younger one had a nightmare. He was contemplating on whether he should wake him up or if it was better not to, because it could be the same as with sleepwalkers, but then Donghyuk shuffled closer to Mark and said guy actually got an idea. 

Carefully, he put his arms around Hyuk and hugged him while stroking his hair and murmuring that everything was fine to which the younger relaxed. And in this position the two of them slept…

***  
…until the morning where a guy named Jungwoo was looking at them as if they were his cute little children (it wasn’t creepy, not a bit). This time, they were woken up way softer and Mark knew that Jungwoo definitely was a softie, especially compared to Lucas. 

But the peace was ruined when said guy charged into the room with an energy that just couldn’t be normal in the morning and dragged their blanket away – again – just to pretend it was a lasso and he would catch the two of them with it, screaming “Yeeehaw! Jungwoo I got us something to eat in this dessert! What would you do without me?” 

Jungwoo shot them an apologetic look and dragged Lucas softly out of the room, chuckling and intertwining their fingers while doing so, making Lucas blush and babble even more nonsense.

Mark and Donghyuk were still sleepy, lying in the bed with Mark’s arms still around the younger and the two of them close to each other. Then the realisation hit them. 

“Um, why are you hugging me?” Donghyuk asked, a tiny bit alarmed at first, but then he gave Mark something that could only be described as a Lenny face. “Don’t tell me our little Markie was scared and wanted some interaction.” He began pinching Mark’s cheeks while cooing. 

Mark tried to put it of jokingly, laughing nervously with redness creeping up his neck up to his ears. “Haha, yeah, you’re right, it’s all about the interaction…we gotta touch man, touching each other… Okaayyy…” Wow he was probably even redder now that he had said all that crap. 

“But actually you’re not innocent, you know, you had a nightmare, I just wanted to help… Are you alright?” And with that, Hyuk became still, looking a little bit sad, but only for a moment until a smile began forming on his face, and it was a sincere smile, not a sassy one and Mark felt as if cold water had hit him in his face, but he kind of liked it. 

“Thank you, Markie!” he said and threw himself onto Mark, who was completely caught off guard, making them fall onto the bed again. 

Haechan giggled and Mark swore Haechan was an angel. There could be no other explanation for him being so, just so beautiful in every way possible. In awe he looked at the younger, who was still giggling, basically on top of Mark. And then Donghyuk realised, how close they were, their faces only inches apart, their breaths mixing and their hearts beating as if they had been running. 

Haechan’s eyes got bigger and bigger, Mark was almost worried they would pop out, and they looked at each other, none of them daring to move, none of them even daring to breathe, as if they were hypnotised by each other’s gaze. Haechan was basically pinning Mark onto the bed. It was as if time was frozen…

…well, it was until Chenle and Jisung dashed into their room, screaming something about how they contacted the bunny. Mark’s brain was still malfunctioning so he couldn’t really understand them, when Haechan hurriedly got off of him. Mark also wanted to stand up, but he somehow managed to trip during the process and he face planted, what a morning, he thought to himself.

“So we told him that we needed to talk to him and he said, he would come back on Friday and we could just come to his place”, Jisung explained at the kitchen table. Mark understood they were talking about this Doyoung guy, whatever they meant with “bunny”. 

“Great, then we just meet him, explain this whole freaky situation and he might be able to find out who that Winwin dude is”, Mark said. 

“It is actually not that easy. Doyoung doesn’t know you and he’s not very fond of strangers, especially when they tell him they’re from another dimension and came here from falling through a gulley…”, Renjun stated, wherever he had appeared from. Or was he there from the beginning?

Damn, Mark’s brain was still gooey from whatever it was, that had happened in the morning. 

“Maybe, you’ve got some, I don’t know, superpowers? That can convince him, I mean we can show him the CCTV-footage, but he might think that’s another one of our pranks…”, Chenle explained. 

And that’s how they ended up in their underground hideout a few hours later with the Dreamies throwing random objects at him to see if he could dodge them with his magic powers or telepathy or something like that. Mark didn’t have any powers, he now just had bruises all over his body, because magically the objects seemed to always make their way to his body. That probably was his superpower, being completely unlucky. 

The others were disappointed, that Mark obviously didn’t have any superpowers, even Renjun, who seemed to be the most logic-oriented person of them all had to let go of the hope that Mark was an alien, which for Renjun was almost heart breaking. Jeno made the suggestion to go for some ice cream and everybody except for Mark and Haechan were up for it. 

Mark was just too embarrassed to go when he thought about what he and the younger almost had done the last time they got ice cream. He of course had no idea why Haechan didn’t want to go for some ice cream and since he was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling, he didn’t notice the blush on the younger’s face. 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then Haechan suggested they could go to the cinema, watching a film together and Mark was up for it. A few moments later he wrapped his arms around the younger’s torso, internally cursing himself, because no matter how often he did that, his heart still couldn’t just calm the fuck down and then they were heading to Seoul. 

***

Walking through the park, Mark felt really happy and warm inside every time he looked at the smaller boy. 

They talked about what films they wanted to watch (they had a completely different taste and strangely the films that were on here definitely weren’t on in Mark’s dimension, Mark hadn’t even heard about these films) and decided on a horror film; Mark had no idea how this decision was made, for your information. 

They were walking close to each other with the backs of their hands touching slightly when suddenly a big orange ball came into Mark’s vision, he tried to get out of the way, but it was already too late. 

His bad luck was thrown right at his stomach in form of a fucking basketball; Mark lost his balance because of its impact and fell onto the ground. Of course he didn’t fall on the grass, nope, he fell on the stone hard ground of the path they had been walking on just moments prior. Trying to catch himself he scraped both of his knees and his hands in the process. 

He hissed at the sharp pain and let out a few curses, Taeyong would’ve scolded him for even knowing let alone saying them out loud. 

“Oh god Mark, are you alright? Dumb question, I’m sorry, of course you’re not – wait – let me help you.” Haechan looked really shocked and worried so even though Mark felt like throwing up, he tried to smile shakily. 

“I’m ok, don’t worry about me”, he reassured the other, still bending over because of the pain. 

A teenager came up to them, he was probably the same age as Jisung and Chenle, apologising and Haechan didn’t know what got into him, but he looked at the boy with reproof and snapped. “Can’t you guys actually look at where you are throwing a fucking basketball? You can hurt someone, no, you’ve already hurt someone. Can’t you be more careful for fucks sake?!” 

Haechan froze; he had no idea why he just had snapped at the poor guy and Mark, well, it was Mark’s turn to look shocked at Haechan now. 

“I’m sorry, he didn’t mean it like that, it’s ok, don’t forget your ball”, Mark told the boy with a pained smile. 

“I’m sorry”, the boy repeated embarrassed, “and you got a great boyfriend there, not everyone would be that protective over something like that!” 

“Felix, come here, bro! Here’s ya ramen!” a voice called in English with a weird Australian accent and a dude with frizzy blonde hair waved in an embarrassing manner.

“I’m coming, mate! Yeet!” And with that he left, leaving Mark and Haechan dumbfounded while both of them turned bright red. 

“Umm, let’s go home. We need to do something about your knees…” the younger mumbled, not mentioning what the teenager had said and helped Mark getting on the engine. 

***

It was quiet in the house, the other guys were probably still out, so Haechan got the first aid kit and they went up to their room. 

He made Mark sit on the bed, and said with a grin: “This will hurt me more than you.” And then he put a cloth with disinfection spray to clean the wound right onto his open knee making Mark whine like a little boy. 

“Come on, don’t be a baby”, was Haechan’s only answer and Mark saw that soft smile again, making him malfunction. He didn’t make any noise afterwards, he didn’t even move, actually he wasn’t sure if he even breathed at this point. 

The only thing he was sure of was that Hyuk looked absolutely breath-taking kneeling in front of him, with the light of the evening sun making his tan skin glow. He just stared at the younger, not being able to do anything else, especially when Hyuk’s warm fingers brushed Mark’s skin, giving him Goosebumps. Mark just stared as if hypnotised by the angel in front of him that was focused on putting band aids on his knees. 

Then Donghyuk looked up. 

Mark’s world felt as if it had been flipped over and he wanted to look away, but he just couldn’t, he felt like drowning in the warm brown of Hyuk’s eyes and he actually liked drowning if it felt like this. 

“Give me your hands”, the younger whispered without breaking the eye contact and Mark did what he was told, then he felt sharp pain in his hands. He yowled like a little puppy that was kicked and looked at his hands, where Hyuk had pressed the cloth hard against his scratches. He hadn’t even seen the younger grabbing the cloth and putting it there, damn, was he actually hypnotised? Maybe it wasn’t him who had superpowers, but Hyuk? Said boy giggled. 

“Aww, my poor little Markiepoo, does it hurt?” he asked with fake-worry and Mark shot him a glare, to which the other couldn’t contain his laughter. He was a pain in the ass, but a loveable one Mark had to say. 

***

“Did someone beat you up?” Chenle asked when they were eating dinner. 

Mark chocked on the noodles Kun had made for them. Said man gave him some water for which Mark gave him a grateful look. 

In general, Kun was really caring, a while ago when he had seen the state Mark was in, he immediately asked what had happened and he had looked extremely worried too despite not knowing Mark. He had brought two chairs with some pillows for Mark, one to sit on and the other one to put his feet on. Then he had brought them some mugs with hot tea (which promptly ended in Mark burning his tongue) and started to cook dinner. He was like a father despite not being really old, he reminded him of a sweeter version of Johnny. 

He missed Johnny, and he missed Taeyong and Jaehyun and, yes, he even missed Ten, the diva that always messed with him. He had tried to shake the sadness off by looking at Hyuk, who looked so small in the big green hoody he was wearing. 

And then Jisung and Chenle had appeared in a loud chaos, because of which they got scolded by Kun and now he had to explain that he hadn’t got beaten up, but that a basketball was the cause of his miserable state. 

The others tried not to laugh, but in the end they all burst out laughing and Mark had to smile even though he was embarrassed as heck. He realised that all the people in front of him would forever have a place in his heart, no matter how this whole situation would turn out. 

Tomorrow he would meet Doyoung and convince him, that he was not part of a prank and then they would find Winwin and he would go home. Speaking of pranks…

“Just asking, why would Doyoung think about this as a prank?” 

“Well you see, it could be that we made him believe that Jisung was an alien once… That prank was a masterpiece by the way! We had fake footage and witnesses and we told him that the aliens wanted to pick him up. He actually packed his things and went into the forest, where it would happen…” Chenle began. 

“…he waited for three hours and it began to rain…” Haechan continued, looking like a cute devil. 

“…and then he caught the flu and ignored us for a month”, Jisung finished their story. “I mean, we did many more pranks but that was probably the one that made him doubt everything we say.” 

Why did Mark even ask? He sighed; it would be harder than he thought to convince Doyoung tomorrow he thought to himself.

***

Later that day Mark was lying in Hyuk’s bed with his eyes wide open. 

What if Doyoung didn’t believe him? What if he did believe him, but couldn’t help them regardless? What he never found Winwin and was stuck here? He didn’t even want to think about it. 

“What are you worrying about?” a voice next to him whispered sleepily. 

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up, Hyuk?” he answered feeling guilty. 

“You didn’t answer my question. What is it you’re scared of?” the younger asked. 

And Mark let everything out. “What if Doyoung won’t believe me, Hyuk? It was hard enough making Renjun believe it. And what if he believes us, but can’t help us in the end? What if I can’t go back home?” A few tears started to flow and Mark sobbed. 

“Hey, don’t cry”, Hyuk said softly. “Doyoung will believe you, trust me. We will make him believe you, I will make him believe you. Do you know why I am so sure about it?” he asked with a sweet and cocky smile. “Because I am the most stubborn person I know, he won’t stand a chance. And I’m extremely sure, he can help you. Our bunny knows everyone in this city, it’s almost creepy, and if he doesn’t know that guy personally, he knows somebody who does. I can’t tell you when you can go home, but I promise, you will go home, I’ll help you with all I got, I promise you. And now stop worrying about things that won’t happen and get some beauty sleep, you really need it!” With that he shifted closer to Mark and carefully put his arms around him, trying not to hurt him while holding him tightly. 

And Mark felt save in Hyuk’s arms, he felt save and he believed him. They fell asleep right in that position and also woke up being in each other’s embrace the next day, but this time there was no awkward silence. There were just fond smiles and warm gazes.

***

The bunny’s house was big, no, it was monstrous and it looked modern. 

Whatever job Doyoung had, it must really pay off, Mark thought to himself. When the Dreamies saw how surprised he was, Chenle explained: “He’s a singer, a really famous one actually. You should check out his songs, he has a really decent voice, but don’t tell him I said that, don’t wanna boost his ego.” 

“Haven’t you heard of Doyoung before? He often does Duets with Taeil.” Mark shot Jisung a confused look. Both names didn’t really ring a bell.

“Taeil is also a famous singer, it’s impossible not to know him! You know ‘Because of You’? It’s his song, but it’s actually a meme and you simply cannot not know that meme! You know ‘apanon gwaenchanha’? It always plays if something goes wrong…” 

Mark was still confused; he definitely hasn’t heard of them, he was certain about it. Jisung gave him a look of bewilderment, but gave up when they rang the bell. 

“Come in”, a voice said in a bored tone and when they stepped into the house, Mark wasn’t surprised to find it as clean and modern as promised from its outer look. 

He also now saw why the Dreamies called the guy sitting on the kitchen table ‘bunny’, because the way he was eating his sandwich just couldn’t be described as any different. He was, like everyone he encountered in this dimension, quite attractive and he didn’t look as intimidating as Mark had expected from the stories the guys had told him. He also didn’t think that bunnies could even be intimidating…

Mark was wrong. 

That in itself wasn’t surprising, but he couldn’t even think straight when he felt Doyoung glaring judgingly at him. Mark felt like he had to do a presentation in front of the whole class for which he hadn’t studied for. 

“And you actually believe that I’m that naïve? Guys, you tried way better pranks, this one’s just pathetic”, Doyoung spoke, scolding them like an annoyed mother. The Dreamies looked at their shoes, their whole posture screaming ‘guilty’. 

“Doyoung, please, this time we’re dead serious! I’m sorry we pulled all those pranks on you in the past like the one where we made you eat playdoh…” Chenle managed to look guilty while giggling. 

No wonder Doyoung didn’t believe them, playdoh? Seriously? 

“Doyoungie, please, just believe us this once, I swear if we’re joking, we’re gonna eat playdoh!” Jeno exclaimed and everyone looked at him shocked. 

“I’m not gonna do that”, Renjun muttered under his breath, but went quiet when he felt Chenle’s elbow against his ribs. 

“It’s true you don’t know me and I don’t know what they did to you, I don’t really want to know actually, but please, I want to go home, my friends are there, probably worried sick because I’m gone and I miss them, they’re like my family…” Mark was desperate, tears in his eyes. Doyoung kept quiet for a second, before he sighed. 

“I don’t know if you’re just a really good actor, but I know I’d be going nuts, if I didn’t even consider it, so tell me, how can I help you?” And with that, all of them dashed towards the older and embraced him in a tight group hug. 

“Okay, enough of this.” Doyoung broke free from the hug, but he had a loving smile on his face that he couldn’t hide quickly enough. Now he was a cute bunny again. 

“We’re searching for a guy named Winwin. He knows Mark and probably how he can go back”, Jaemin spoke. 

“Hmm… Winwin you said? I don’t know him sorry”, Doyoung meant. Mark’s heart sank, game over.

“But, I know somebody who knows him!” Doyoung’s face lit up and so did the Dreamies’ faces. “Wait a minute, let me call Yuta.” 

And then Doyoung called Yuta, who was a colleague working in his label and, according to Doyoung, a complete pain in the ass. The two of them had some kind of hate-friendship going on and Yuta seemed to be talking way too much about Winwin, because he was his boyfriend, that’s all Mark got. The weird thing was that Yuta wasn’t even surprised to hear that Mark wanted to meet Winwin; it was as if he already knew that this would happen. 

Mark didn’t want to overthink it, so he decided to stare at Hyuk again, because why not. 

After Doyoung hung up on Yuta with an eye roll, they decided to meet up tomorrow afternoon at a café. Mark couldn’t help but being hopeful and sad at the same time, soon he would go home, back to his brothers, but he would lose this, the Dreamies, and he would lose Hyuk. 

Said boy gave him a sad smile, Mark couldn’t quite pinpoint at the moment. Was he also sad, that Mark left? Or did Mark read the situation wrong? 

“I’ll make you guys dinner, you should eat something before you go”, Doyoung told them and so they sat at the kitchen table while listening to Doyoung’s songs. 

He was actually really good, Mark had to admit. He was more into rap normally, but Doyoung’s voice was just beautiful, like a warm blanket on a cold day. He was listening to a story Chenle told (how it came, that Doyoung ate playdoh), when he felt a warm touch on his hand. Haechan silently intertwined their fingers under the table and first, Mark was perplexed, but then he squeezed the younger’s hand to comfort him a bit.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and before Doyoung could even speak it swung open, revealing Yangyang and two other dudes Mark didn’t recognise. 

“Jo Bruder, ich hab dir Sauerkraut geschnackt! Bock auf Brezeln und Uno?” Yangyang yelled excitedly while waving with some pretzels and something else, but Mark had no idea what it was. 

“Dude, we can’t understand you. What has Germany done to you?” the guy on Yangyang’s right asked with the expression of someone, who has the urge to hit an annoying person. The Dreamies for once were all dumbfounded and went silent, like everyone in the kitchen. 

Then the unknown dude on the left started yelling. “That’s not true, I understand him! Ich bin Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil!” he sang loudly. 

The other guy blinked slowly ... and then he snapped. 

“Hendery, for goodness sake! Stop singing the only German song you know every day! How many times do I have to tell you guys that we’re not in Germany!?” 

The room was silent once again, well, until Chenle began to giggle and Yangyang and the other one, Hendery, burst out laughing. Doyoung rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Same shit, different day”, he mumbled under his breath, while taking the suspicious looking thing (maybe that Sauerkraut?) out of Yangyang’s grasp and returning to the kitchen, inviting them to sit at the table with the Dreamies. And then they played Uno with Hendery, Xiaojun (he kindly introduced himself, after he had noticed Mark) and Yangyang, who whined once again about recycling when he saw the plastic bottles on Doyoung’s table.

***

It was late, when the boys arrived at the dorm and when they got inside, a fuming Kun awaited them. 

“I know you are adults, Jaemin, Haechan, Jeno, Renjun and Mark”, he said angrily while looking at each of them, “but these two aren’t!” He pointed at Jisung and Chenle. “Do you know how worried I was?” 

Again the Dreamies looked at their shoes in guilt, well, everyone except for Mark and Haechan because Haechan had already grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him into their room. He giggled, saying that Kun was a bit overprotective over the younger ones even though all of them were adults; then he asked Mark to watch a film with him, so they laid down on their bed, watching a horror film. 

It was very late, when the film ended and the two of them turned off the lights to sleep. Although it was pretty quiet Mark felt that Hyuk couldn’t sleep. He knew he was right when Hyuk whispered “Hey Mark?” 

“Hmm?” Mark answered. 

“I know this is random, but I want to tell you, why I’m sleeping so miserably when it rains. I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but I trust you. You know, when I was young, around eight or nine, my parents and I got into a car accident.” 

Hyuk inhaled deeply, Mark knew it wasn’t easy for the younger to talk about it, so he took his hands. “It was raining that day and there was this other car. When I woke up in the hospital, they told me my parents didn’t make it. Ever since then, I can’t stand the rain…” 

Haechan’s tone was so sad and he fidgeted with his fingers. Mark grabbed the younger’s hands gently.

“Thanks for telling me, Hyuk. I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been through; I can assure you, I’m here for you. And I don’t mind sleeping with you in the rain. I’ll be here for you, whenever you need me, I promise.” 

Mark was totally in love, he realized, but he couldn’t be, they were not meant to be together, they weren’t even from the same world. So he pulled Hyuk onto the bed and hugged him tightly, so many things being unspoken, and a dreamless sleep ahead.

***

The next day, Mark and Haechan were inseparable. 

They wanted to spend every moment of the day together, if it meant holding hands under the table while Yangyang gave them at least five different types of bread, saying that finding the right bread was like finding real love (difficult but worth it) and teaching them a, according to him, popular German song called ‘Schnappi das kleine Krokodil’, which turned out to be a children’s song about a crocodile named ‘Schnappi’ or clinging onto each other while choosing ice cream. 

Both of them tried to be as happy as possible, but the aura of sadness was clinging onto them as if it was part of their clothing. Time flew and Mark had to go to the café so he got up and wanted to leave, but suddenly Hyuk grabbed wrist and spun him around. 

“Mark Lee, I know you and I are from different places and you will go back and I will stay here and you aren’t here because you wanted to, but fuck it, I’m in love with you, I just wanted to let you know.” 

And Mark’s heart literally exploded in his chest, good gracious, was that a heart attack? Donghyuk loved him, it couldn’t be right, there had to be a mistake. 

But the happiness this reveal caused didn’t last, he needed to go to Winwin, he needed to go home. He and Donghyuk weren’t meant to be together. He would leave Haechan and go back to his own world, probably today, so this wouldn’t work. 

“I’m sorry Hyuk, I don’t see you like that, you’re just a friend for me”, Mark lied. He hated to lie, but it was the best option because if Hyuk thought that Mark didn’t love him, he could move on when Mark left and find someone in his own world, someone better. Donghyuk let go of Mark’s wrist and Mark walked away, his heart breaking more and more with every step he took, away from the most precious thing in his life.

***

Mark looked completely devastated when he reached the café. 

He had to get a grip of himself when he heard his name being called from a corner of the café. Winwin and Yuta were sitting next to each other at a table, drinking coffee. 

“Hey”, Mark greeted them with a raspy voice. The others knew, something was wrong with him, but they didn’t comment on it. Then Winwin started to speak.

“I know why you’re here, Mark. And I know you got a lot of questions. I will start at the beginning. You see, your bad luck was actually the mistake of this guy here.” He smiled and pointed cheekily at Yuta. “He tried that one spell, you know? It kinda got out of hand and unfortunately you were around and yeah, that’s how you became unlucky.” 

Mark didn’t quite understand (spells, seriously?) but he glared at Yuta who shifted nervously on his seat, so his bad luck was there because of one guy. Great. 

“So we knew that sooner or later you would be called here, to correct the mistake that was made. But we didn’t know when you would come; we thought you would be here sooner…” 

“And how can I go back?” Mark asked the most important question. 

“Well, you see…” Winwin began, but he was interrupted by Yuta who look at his phone with an alarmed expression. 

“Haechan is gone. The others are searching for him, do you know where he could be?” he stated and Mark’s heart dropped and squeezed painfully in his chest. 

Without saying anything, he stood up and ran to the only place he could think of, the hideout Haechan told him about when they ate ice cream. He ran a few metres, when it started to rain.

Alarmed, Mark sped up, not caring about the fact he got soaking wet. The only one he could think about was his angel. His angel who was probably terrified and completely alone in the rain. 

Mark could think about nothing other than Hyuk, so when he absentmindedly crossed the street, he didn’t even realise that he almost caused a car accident. His only focus was the near forest, where Hyuk was probably shivering. Mark swore, never in his life had he been this scared for someone else. He promised, he would tell Hyuk that he lied and that he loved him even more than he loved himself if he just found him being safe and sound. 

And there he was, crying silently while sitting on the ground. 

When Mark saw him, his heart melted and he hugged him, not caring if he was soaking wet. 

“What took you so long?” Hyuk whispered, shaking and Mark held him even tighter in his arms. 

He tried to protect the younger as much as he could from the rain and he realised, that without Hyuk, he couldn’t be whole, without Hyuk, there was something missing and he could never be happy. He normally didn’t believe in things like these, but after all that had happened, he knew, what Hyuk was for him, he was more than a pretty boy or a sassy diva. He was even more than an angel, he was Mark’s soulmate. 

They were meant for each other.

“I’m sorry, Hyuk. I didn’t mean one word of the things I said before. I regretted saying it as soon as I did. I- I was just afraid, I feel so much for you that I thought it would be easier for you to move on, if I told you I didn’t feel the same. I just can’t stand seeing you sad. And you will be sad when I leave. But not having you by my side, I can’t stand this; I want this to work out. I want to eat ice cream with you and I want to watch films and let you meet my friends. I’m so fucking stupid … Please, forgive me, I really didn’t mean it!” Mark was nervous, expecting everything but what Hyuk answered. 

“You fucking idiot!” he exclaimed angrily. “How could you say something so stupid? And how do you expect me to move on? You suddenly came into my life turning it upside down just to break my heart? I told you I loved you. Why can’t you just believe in your feelings instead of pushing me away? Or do think our feelings aren’t strong enough to beat this dimension crap? Mark, I really thought you weren’t that dumb. And yesterday you told me you would always be there for me. It hurts me, Mark, you hurt me.” 

And Hyuk was right, Mark promised to be there for Hyuk and not even one day later, he decided to leave him. How could he be so stupid? Mark held Hyuk tighter if that was even possible at this point. 

“You’re right. I’m so, so sorry Hyuk. I really am so stupid, it would be better if I was out of your life.” Mark’s tears started streaming down his face. “But I just can’t, Hyuk. Maybe I am selfish, but you make me whole, you’re like the missing piece of my puzzle, I didn’t even know was missing. And I swear, I’ll never let you go. Because you and I are soulmates, I can’t survive without you. Please forgive me, I promise, I won’t ever hurt you again.” 

Hyuk was completely still, he calmed down while Mark talked and talked. It was clear he made a decision. Mark was really nervous, but he knew it was his fault this had happened. 

“You really are stupid! I shouldn’t be in love with you and did you really think, I would believe that ‘I see you as a friend’ bullshit? How could you say that? That’s worse than saying, it wouldn’t work out, Mark Lee, you fucking friend-zoned me! But I forgive you just this once, I swear if you pull that shit again, I will tell Doyoung and he will get somebody who will break your nose, because Doyoung knows literally everybody living here.” 

Mark was completely shocked to hear that outburst, but he was shocked even more, when Hyuk came closer and pressed his lips onto his own. Mark’s whole world stopped moving before it began to spin and he felt light, as if on drugs. 

Gently, he put his arms around Hyuk’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

“Hyuk, I am in love with an angel”, Mark whispered, when the younger pulled back. 

“Oh come on, shut up”, Hyuk said, but with a soft smile on his face. “But I love you too, idiot.” 

And then they kissed again, until someone said: “Eww that’s gross!” 

They pulled back and looked for the owner of the voice. It was Yuta, and he got smacked by Winwin.

“You idiot, now they heard us! I knew, you would get it, Mark”, Winwin exclaimed, giving Mark a knowing smile. Mark obviously didn’t get it. 

Winwin sighed, telling him, he could go home now and Mark intertwined his fingers with Hyuk’s while Winwin snipped with his finger and they suddenly found themselves to be in the Dreamies’ basement. The Dreamies screamed in surprise when the two appeared out of nowhere.

Mark and Haechan ran to the tunnel and with a weird mixture of excitement and melancholy they could see the gulley was open. Mark turned around, hugging Jisung and all the Dreamies threw themselves at Mark, embracing him in a tight group hug. Chenle started crying in a high pitched voice and even Renjun had tears in his eyes. 

Mark looked at his angel, who had tears in his eyes as well. 

“Don’t cry”, Mark said, wiping a single tear off of Hyuk’s cheek with his thumb. “I promise you, we will meet again. I love you, don’t forget that. And all I said was the truth: I can’t survive without my other half.” 

“Don’t you know who you are talking to?” Hyuk said with a shaky smile. “I am the most stubborn person I know, we will meet again. “ 

And with that they kissed for the last time, before Mark got right under the gulley. The next thing he knew, he was standing on the street, the gulley closed this time.

***

When Mark got to his dorm, all his friends were there. They looked as if they were in a serious meeting. 

“Jaehyun, you will go to college and I will search the park and we’ll meet again here at midnight and if we don’t find him, we’ll search again. I won’t sleep until we find him”, Taeyong explained, looking stressed and exhausted, but Mark had no idea why. 

“Babe, it’s literally the middle of the night, you won’t find him like this. Please get some rest”, Jaehyun said while taking Taeyong’s hands, concern all written over his face. 

“Ummm, am I interrupting something?” Mark asked. “Is somebody missing?” 

With that, four heads snapped into his direction. 

Taeyong was the first one to dash at him, embracing him in such a tight hug, Mark could barely breathe. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Okay, Taeyong must be really stressed if he even cursed. “Do you even have the tiniest bit of a clue how worried I was? I thought you were kidnapped or something like that, you stupid child! I could hit you!” 

But he didn’t hit Mark, he just hugged him tighter, shaking from crying. His outburst brought Jaehyun out of his daze and he embraced them in an even bigger hug. Johnny and Ten came to them as well and they joined their big crying and cuddly mess. 

“I thought you found Ten so ugly you just ran away!” Johnny said sniffing and laughing at the same time and of course he was joking, but Ten still hit him, both also being on the brim of crying. 

“I thought my beauty was too much to handle for you…” Ten mumbled. “But on a serious note, I’ll never make you buy ice cream again. So can you tell us what happened?” 

And that’s what Mark did; he explained his story from when he saw the meme and fell into the gulley, to waking up in another dimension and what had happened in the past few days. The others even believed him, because why would someone like Mark run away? And Taeyong swore Mark would never walk alone ever again. 

***

Mark’s bad luck was actually gone, the whole rest of the week was extremely normal, he really doubted, he was the same person as before. Nothing worth mentioning had happened and nothing had changed, except for the pain he felt when thinking about Hyuk. 

Right now, he was walking to the dorm. It was a wonder that Taeyong let him walk alone, when suddenly he heard a voice, as sweet as honey. 

“Hey Markiepoo! Did you miss me? Of course you did.” 

There he was, standing on the other side of the street, glowing in the sun and a wide grin on his face making him shine even more. Mark wasn’t sure if his stupid heart let him see things but even if the boy was just a hallucination Mark ran to him and he realised, that the younger was actually there when he hugged him tightly. 

“Angel, how did you, what…?” Mark was at a loss of words, how was Haechan here with him? He was completely confused and tried to start speaking again. “How...?”

“Oh, shut up, you idiot!” Hyuk smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. And Mark was an idiot, but he was fine with it, as long as he was Haechan’s idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it :)  
> I'd love it if you commented your opinion to my first fanfiction and help me improve :D  
> Thank you for sticking with me!  
> Prepare yourselves for a long ass ride of more fanfictions because I'm not the only one on this account :)  
> If you want to connect with me (a multistan and crackhead ;D) you can contact me via insta (@philoxandra) or on ao3.  
> Love, Alex :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yangyangs iconic quotes explained:
> 
> “Jo Bruder, Schnitzel auf meinen Nacken!”: That's youth language in Germany, he's just saying the Schnitzel (fried meat) is on him.  
> About the whole recycling stuff: Recycling is a really important thing in German and Germans are quite proud of it so yeah :)  
> For part two:  
> “Jo Bruder, ich hab dir Sauerkraut geschnackt! Bock auf Brezeln und Uno?”: Sauerkraut is a famous German dish not everyone likes (me for example). Brezeln = pretzels, Uno = Uno (a card game)  
> The bread thing: Germans love their bread and there are so many different types of it (yummy)
> 
> Thanks for reading this fanfiction, it means a lot to me! I will probably add side notes (Lucas actually confessing his love or how it came that Doyoung ate Playdoh for example), but yeah that´s it ... Please leave comments down below if you want to know something else ;)  
> Love, Alex


End file.
